When you were Mine
by IceMaiden
Summary: Aeryn is just recovering from her peripheral nerve treatment and something occurs to make her realise a few of her feelings
1. Default Chapter

WHEN YOU WERE MINE

~ * ~

~ * ~ J/A... My favourite topic ~ * ~

~ Ice Maiden reporting ~

~ * ~

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own any of the characters... blah blah blah.

Timeline: after a hidden memory.

Spoiler: Up to Fractures (for the second part of the fic)

Summary: Aeryn is recovering from the crew¡¯s trip to the PK Gammak base¡­ I better not say anymore just in case I ruin the story for you guys.

I woke up to the hum of Moya¡¯s engines. It was the way I woke up every day. I¡¯ve already gotten use to the life of an escaped prisoner and I have created daily routines for myself. I no longer longed for the old life. My damaged peripheral nerve has healed but I still felt the dull pain of what happened at the Gammak base; John and Gilina¡¯s kiss. 

I know he¡¯s not mine and probably will never be. Part of me is afraid to be near him while the other part craves his company. He once said I could be more. I lived because he said those words to me. Many times I have regretted running away with him and other times I¡¯ve never felt better.

¡°Officer Sun?¡± I was jolted back to reality.

¡°Yes Pilot.¡±

¡°There seems to be a problem in Tier 7. One of the pipes seems to be leaking. I tried contacting Commander Crichton and D¡¯Argo but they seemed to have turned their coms off.¡±

¡°That¡¯s alright. I¡¯ll be on it.¡± I quickly got my tools ready. ¡°Typical. Turning their coms off when there¡¯s work to be done.¡± I muttered as I continued walking down the hallway. I stopped when I reached Tier 7. One of the pipes hung from the ceiling blocking the entranceway.

¡°Pilot I¡¯ve found the problem. The pipes are coming loose.¡±

¡°Please be careful, Officer Sun. The pipes are heavy and if they are loose they might drop down at any moment.¡±

¡°Thank you Pilot.¡± I ducked under the pipe that was blocking the entrance. I turned as I heard a creaking sound but was not fast enough to dodge falling pipe. Blackness engulfed me.

Pain was the first thing I felt. My head was throbbing. My vision was slightly blurred. I looked around and saw I was in a room. Someone stirred beside me. I turned to see a male shift in his seat. He was asleep and breathing peacefully. What was his name? I shook my head slightly. I shifted myself so I could face him. The face was familiar but I couldn¡¯t remember who this was. He seemed tired. I felt an urge to brush away the hair that had fallen into his eyes. I reached over and was shocked when he opened his eyes.

¡°Aeryn. You¡¯re awake.¡±

¡°Aeryn¡­¡±

¡°Are you alright sunshine? You¡¯ve been out of it for quite some time. Just wait. I¡¯ll call Zhaan to come and have a look at you. (On com) Zhaan Aeryn¡¯s awake.¡±

¡°Zhaan?¡±

¡°Yeah, blue. Hey, are you sure you¡¯re alright?¡± He seemed worried about me. What was my name? I think he called me Aeryn. Yes, that¡¯s my name. Aeryn.

¡°Who are you?¡± He seemed shocked and almost hurt by my question.

¡°Whoa. There¡¯s definitely something wrong. Can you remember anything?¡±

¡°I remember a few things,¡± I replied slowly. ¡°I remember a blue planet and¡­ falling water.¡±

¡°You remember anything else? I¡¯m John. Do you remember me? Do you remember about anything that has happened to you? Do you remember who you are, what species you are?¡± The man named John seemed really concerned.

¡°I know I¡¯m called Aeryn, that¡¯s what you called me. I don¡¯t know anything else.¡± I was suddenly really scared. I had lost my memory. 

I jumped slightly when a blue woman approached me. 

¡°Get away from me,¡± I sank back to the wall.

¡°Aeryn. Shh, it¡¯s just Zhaan. She wants to take a look at you.¡± He reached over to me.

¡°Please, John. Keep her away from me.¡± A tear slid down my cheek. I felt fear. I think John sensed it because he mumbled something to the woman called Zhaan and she left us.

¡°Aeryn. She¡¯s just trying to help.¡±

¡°I don¡¯t remember anything.¡±

¡°I think we¡¯ve got that figured out. You must have lost your memory when that pipe dropped on your head. I think we better call the others.¡±

¡°Others?¡±

¡°Yeah¡­ D¡¯Argo, Pip, Sparky and Pilot.¡±

¡°Are they all blue.¡± I inquired slowly not really sure what to expect. John grinned and shook his head.

¡°Nah. It¡¯s only Zhaan who¡¯s blue. Chiana is kind of grey though. The others¡­ I¡¯m not really sure.¡±

¡°You mean we¡¯re on a ship full of aliens?¡±

¡°Uh huh. We¡¯re all different. Can you remember what species you are?¡± I thought carefully. No matter how much I thought I always thought of one word. Human.

¡°I think I know¡­¡± John waited as I continued to dwell on my answer. ¡°I¡¯m almost positive I¡¯m human.¡± John looked a bit shocked for a second. ¡°Am I right?¡±

¡°Actually, no. I¡¯m Human. You¡¯re Sebacean.

¡°You mean we¡¯re not of the same species.¡± 

¡°No.¡± I think he noticed my agitation because he quickly changed the subject. ¡°Do you know you¡¯ve been out for two days? I bet you¡¯re hungry. C¡¯mon lets go and eat something. I¡¯m starving as well.¡± He helped me stand up before guiding me outside.

¡°Have you been waiting up with me for two days?¡± I inquired as I ate the tasteless food John called food cubes.

¡°I¡¯ve been resting in between.¡± I¡¯m not sure why but I felt gratitude.

¡°Thank you.¡±

¡°Don¡¯t mention it? I¡¯m surprised that I¡¯m the one showing you how everything runs now. It used to be you who showed me the ropes. You used to get so frustrated with me. Especially the time I blew up your pulse rifle. You wiped the floor with my sorry butt.¡± He grinned slightly.

¡°Was I really horrible to you?¡±

¡°You kicked my ass a few times but I¡¯ve learned not to piss you off.¡±

¡°I want to apologize for whatever I¡¯ve done in the past¡­¡±

¡°Hey, stop. You don¡¯t want the old Aeryn hearing that.¡± He joked but saw the seriousness in my eyes. ¡°Besides. You always had to drag me out of whatever mess I got myself into. We looked out for each other.¡± 

¡°Do you think I¡¯ll ever get my memory back?¡±

¡°Don¡¯t worry Sunshine. You¡¯ll get your memory soon. But hey, think of the bright side. Not many people get to start their lives over again. Think of this as a journey. You get to start things fresh.¡± I didn¡¯t know what this Human was talking about but it sounded good, a new life. 

¡°Sounds good.¡±

¡°Well. What do you want to do today? I can¡¯t leave you by yourself. Why don¡¯t I reacquaint you with Moya? (On Coms) Zhaan. Can you tell the others that Aeryn isn¡¯t feeling too well and to try to keep out of her way. Thank you.¡±

¡°Moya? Who¡¯s Moya?¡±

¡°Oh boy.¡± John sighed and led me out of the dining room.

The idea of a living ship was quite strange to me. John had done his best to explain the concepts to me but it seemed he too was not really sure of how a living ship worked. He told me if I really wanted to know I should ask Pilot.

It¡¯s late now and John let me back to my quarters and He bid me good night. I¡¯m afraid to be alone but I don¡¯t know how to ask him to stay up with me. I feel as if I¡¯ve known him forever yet he¡¯s still a stranger to me.

I quietly moved to my bed hoping to fall asleep and wake up myself again but there were too many thoughts in my head. I couldn¡¯t sleep; John occupied my mind. Why is he so nice to me after I¡¯ve been so cruel to him in the past? After half an arn of tossing and turning I silently got out of my covers and walked out to John¡¯s quarters. He had shown me where they were just in case I needed something.

I arrived outside his room. He was curled up asleep. I sat down quietly listening to his breathing.

I think I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by John.

¡°Aeryn? What are you doing here?¡± He kneeled down beside me as I slowly realized where I was.

¡°I must have dozed off.¡±

¡°No I mean what are you doing outside my quarters? It¡¯s still 3 arns before the end of the sleep cycle.¡±

¡°I didn¡¯t want to be alone.¡± He said nothing but he lifted and carrying me into his room. He quickly tucked me into his bed before getting pillows and blankets to make a bed for himself on the floor. 

I slept well that night knowing I wasn¡¯t alone.

**I was on a blue planet. The sun was setting creating an orange atmosphere. I was sitting on a bed with the blue-eyed human. He leaned over and we kissed.**

I woke up as John groaned and shifted on the floor. I got up and snuggled up beside him, falling asleep again this time into a dreamless sleep.

I opened up my eyes to find another pair of eyes staring at me.

¡°Good morning. We should have been awake two arns ago. We¡¯ve missed the others at breakfast. I¡¯m sorry but there¡¯s no breakfast in bed in the Uncharted Territories but the other¡¯s might still be waiting for us.¡±

¡°I don¡¯t care about the others.¡± I snuggled closer into his shoulder breathing in the scent that was distinctively his.

¡°Aeryn¡­ no.¡± He said as I moved in closer tugging his arms around me.

¡°What?¡± I said with annoyance. I was irritated at him but I was scared. I was scared of venturing into something I¡¯ve never done or at least never remembered doing.

¡°You¡¯re not in your right mind. The other Aeryn would kick me for allowing this to happen.¡±

¡°My mind has never been clearer.¡± I don¡¯t know why I said that but it just felt right. Ignoring his protests I leaned in and kissed him. As the kiss deepened I felt him pulling me closer. A tear slid down my cheek.

¡°Aeryn? What¡¯s wrong?¡± John seemed really worried about me. I smiled and brushed my tears away.

¡°Nothing¡¯s wrong. Everything¡¯s perfect. You¡¯re perfect.¡±

¡°Aeryn. I hate to ruin the moment but when you get your memory back you¡¯re going to really kick me for letting you do this.¡±

¡°I don¡¯t care. You said it yourself. I¡¯ve got a brand new life and I¡¯m going to use it.¡± A reassured him with a smile and he grinned back.

¡°Why do you trust me? You don¡¯t even know if I¡¯m telling you the truth.¡±

¡°I trust you.¡±

¡°Why? Is it because I look like you?¡±

¡°No. It¡¯s because I remember things about my past. I remember Earth. I remember rain and I remember you. From the first moment I saw you I remember the way I felt about you. I may have forgotten your name but I never forgot or will forget how much you mean to me.¡±

¡°What about the others. They¡¯re our friends. You can trust them. They may look different.¡± He winced. ¡°Wait till you meet D¡¯Argo. He always manages to freak people out but that¡¯s not the point. They¡¯re still our friends.¡± Reluctantly I let John pull me up. ¡°And besides. I¡¯m starving.¡±

¡°I don¡¯t see how. All we eat is food cubes.¡± 

During the next few days John and the other helped me fit in. Zhaan and Pilot taught me how Moya operated. D¡¯Argo reminded me of how to use weapons. Rygel and Chiana¡­ well they just approached me with great caution and John listened to me and taught me to love. My memory wasn¡¯t getting much better but for the first time I didn¡¯t care.

¡°Officer Sun?¡±

¡°Yes Pilot?¡±

¡°We seem to be experiencing some problems in Tier 7 again.¡±

¡°Again?¡±

¡°Yes¡­ the pipes are still leaking and it¡¯s going to create problems if they are not fixed.¡±

¡°Okay. I¡¯ll just get my tools.¡± I quickly grabbed my tool kit and started walking towards Tier 7. ¡°Is this it?¡±

¡°Yes. I must caution you on the falling pipes.¡±

¡°Yes Pilot. I¡¯ll be careful.¡± I walked into the room. I heard a creaking sound and dodged a falling pipe. ¡°That was close.¡± I put my tools down but when I stood up again I was hit by another pipe. Again I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up to John¡¯s voice.

¡°Aeryn wake up.¡± My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes but they refocused and I absorbed in the sight of my surroundings.

¡°What the frell happened? Rygel had better not played another trick on me.¡± I got up but I did it a little too quickly. My head spun. I fell back and John caught me

¡°Aeryn?¡± I wrestled away from his grip.

¡°What.¡± I snapped. John winced at the tone of my voice.

¡°(On com) Zhaan. Can you come down here to check on Aeryn? She¡¯s had a little accident.¡±

¡°(On com) I¡¯m coming.¡±

¡°Aeryn. Do you have your memory back?¡±

¡°What do you mean do I have my memory back?¡± My head was still throbbing and I could feel a little bump forming.

¡°Do you mean you remember nothing about the past few days?¡± I saw pain in John¡¯s eyes.

¡°What do you mean? The last thing I remembered was Pilot asking me to fix some leaking pipes in Tier 7.¡±

¡°Was this the first time he asked you to do this?¡±

¡°Of course this was the first time. Why are you interrogating me?¡±

¡°I just want to be sure it¡¯s you.¡±

¡°Why? Did anything happen over the past few days?¡± I didn¡¯t understand why John was making such a big deal out of this.

¡°Nothing of great importance.¡± John slipped away as Zhaan came.

Everybody was pretty silent about what occurred when I lost my memory. They all said nothing really happened. John avoided me. I could tell. Whenever I was in the dining hall he would avoid being there and he would avoid going past my quarters.

¡°Is anything wrong Crichton?¡± I confronted him in the hall after he tried to avoid being seen.

¡°What do you mean? It¡¯s just same old me. The useless human.¡±

¡°What the frell is wrong with you? You¡¯ve been avoiding me and whenever you do have to see me you only speak to me if it¡¯s necessary.¡±

¡°I¡¯m just sick and tired of the way you treat me. I¡¯m nothing to you. I¡¯m just an inferior being.¡± With the he stormed off. I watched in silence as he walked away from me.

¡°That¡¯s where you¡¯re wrong. You¡¯re everything to me and I¡¯ve never been happier when you were mine. Even if it is in my dreams.¡± I whispered. I turned around and walked back to my quarters.


	2. When the past collides with the future

WHEN YOU WERE MINE;

Part 2

~ * ~

~ * ~ This one is in John¡¯s POV ~ * ~

~ Ice Maiden reporting ~

Thanks Chi86 for suggesting a second part to this story. I¡¯ll **try** not to hit Aeryn over the head with any more pipes. I¡¯ll just abuse her with something else. *Runs and hides from the SACAS people* 

~ * ~

Spoiler: Up to Fractures

Timeline: This is post ¡°Fractures¡±. (Sorry about the time gap between the two parts)

Summary: Aeryn finds she has her memory back and every episode between hidden memory and Fractures occur between this fic and the last one. The twinning has occurred and of course the other John is dead. Aeryn is grieving over T-John but something happens¡­

________________________________________________________________________

Aeryn¡­ I can¡¯t get her out of my mind. She¡¯s still convinced I¡¯m not real and that I don¡¯t exist. Now I know how Harvey feels. We¡¯re both seen as clones of the original, of the lucky one. 

I find myself walking aimlessly around the corridors hoping to bump into her but she always shuts herself up in her room like a rebellious teenager. Whenever I walk around I always find myself ending up in the same place, outside her quarters. Sometimes when I go during the night I find her crying and saying she wished everything was back to the way it was before. I¡¯ve always assumed it meant when **_he_** was alive, when they were on Talyn. When I was on Moya. 

Tonight when I went outside to take a midnight stroll I didn¡¯t find myself outside her quarters. I ended up at the terrace. I tried thinking of home. They say home is where the heart is. I gave up my heart to the person I no longer know, the person who no longer wants to know me or have anything to do with me. I don¡¯t know where my home is. If I go back to Earth I know that a part of me will be missing. If I stay here on Moya I¡¯ll feel torn between my feelings and respecting those of the one I love.

There is nobody in the terrace except a small DRD. 

¡°Hello there. What are you doing away from all the DRDs?¡± I sat down the floor and felt the soft rumbling of Moya. The DRD poked at my leg. 

¡°What is it little dot?¡± The DRD showed me an image. Aeryn was tossing and turning in her bed. She was sweaty and obviously sick.

¡°Oh god. Is she sick?¡± The DRD moved backwards and forwards. ¡°Okay give me one flash if she is.¡± The DRD flashed its lights once. I quickly sprinted out of the terrace. I could not bare the thought of Aeryn being sick. 

As I neared Aeryn¡¯s room I bumped in D¡¯Argo.

¡°What are you doing up so late? It¡¯s not your shift.¡± He held on to my shoulder as I tried wriggling away.

¡°Let go D. Aeryn¡¯s sick.¡±

¡°How do you know?¡± 

¡°DRD showed me. Let GO!¡± I pushed him out of the way and I continued running, I ran into Aeryn¡¯s room and found it the way I expected. Aeryn was tossing in bed with a look of pain on her face.

¡°Aeryn. You okay? Speak to me sunshine.¡± She opened her eyes and I saw how diluted her pupils were.

¡°(On com) Jool. WAKE UP AND GET THE FRELL HERE RIGHT NOW. Aeryn¡¯s sick.¡± I returned my attention to Aeryn. She seemed to be waking up slightly. I saw D¡¯Argo come into the room.

¡°John?¡± Her hands trembled as she lifted them to John¡¯s face. ¡°Is that you?¡±

¡°Yes.¡± I hesitated.

¡°Have I managed to fix the leaking pipe?¡± I didn¡¯t know what she was talking about but I nodded and reassured her. ¡®Probably some pipes on Talyn,¡¯ I thought to myself.

¡°Shh¡­ the pipe¡¯s been taken care of. There¡¯s no need to worry about them.¡± I propped the pillow comfortably behind her so she could sit up. She snuggled into my shoulder and fell back asleep. She seemed calmer but her temperature was still dangerously high.

¡°JOOL!¡±

¡°What I¡¯m coming. I had to go and get the scanner from the med¡­¡±

¡°Shut up and help Aeryn.¡± She quickly scanned her.

¡°The scan is picking up traces of toxins in her blood.¡± Jool looked around and managed to find a small bottle beside Aeryn¡¯s bed. ¡°This must be it.¡±

¡°What is it? Are you saying Aeryn just drank poison?¡± The idea of Aeryn committing suicide wasn¡¯t completely absurd but I didn¡¯t want to think about it.

¡°This is Resulome. People that it to help them sleep but if taken in large doses it could act as a toxin. Here give her this.¡± Jool handed me a small cup with horrible smelling beverage. I carefully lifted her up and made her drink it.

¡°It will help flush the toxin out. I¡¯m just not sure how much the toxin has already affected her.¡±

¡°Is she going to be alright?¡±

¡°I¡¯m not sure. It depends on her. I¡¯ll go to the lab to get some herbs to lower her temperature.¡± I nodded and she went out. D¡¯Argo came up behind me.

¡°John. Don¡¯t worry. Aeryn¡¯s a fighter. She¡¯ll survive. She¡¯s been through worse¡­¡±

¡°Thanks D. You better be getting back to your shift.¡± D¡¯Argo nodded and left me. Aeryn seemed slightly better. She no longer breathed heavily. I brushed her hair from her face. I haven¡¯t been this close to her since the cloning.

¡°John¡­¡± Her eyes suddenly flared open.

¡°Do you need something?¡± She calmed down slightly at the sound of my voice.

¡°No. Hold me.¡± I tugged her up into my embrace.

¡°I feel really hot.¡±

¡°We¡¯re going to get something for your temperature. Just hold on.¡±

¡°Is Zhaan coming?¡± I paused.

¡°No, Zhaan¡¯s not coming.¡±

¡°Hmm¡­ Yeah it¡¯s too late in the night to wake her up.¡± I didn¡¯t know what to say. Aeryn was definitely delirious. Aeryn fell back asleep as Jool came in the room with herbs.

¡°Any improvement?¡±

¡°She¡¯s delirious. She still thinks Zhaan¡¯s alive.¡±

¡°The toxins must¡¯ve affected her head. Give her this when she wakes up and if she burns up go and put a wet cloth on her head. I¡¯m going back to the lab to see if I¡¯ve missed anything.¡± Jool walked off after showing me her collection of herbs.

I stayed up with Aeryn not knowing how I felt about this. I almost lied to her. She thought I was the other John.

* * *

I must have dozed off because when I woke up Aeryn was awake, her glassy eyes staring at the ceiling.

¡°Aeryn? How are you feeling?¡± She didn¡¯t turn towards me. She only stared. I was about to leave to get her herbs when she finally turned and smiled.

¡°I had a dream.¡± 

¡°Why? What happened in that dream?¡± I asked cautiously.

¡°I was in a boat going down a river. I was wearing white and somebody was holding my hand. When the boat reached land I saw Zhaan. She told me that it wasn¡¯t my time. I then woke up and found that the hand holding mine was yours.¡± She smiled and touched my hand.

¡°Aeryn. You¡¯re not feeling very well.¡± I tried not to meet her eyes.

¡°No. You¡¯re wrong. I¡¯ve never felt better.¡± She breathed deeply and closed her eyes again. Her hand still held mine. I tried to lift my hand away but she held it tightly.

¡°Don¡¯t let go. If you do I might never come back again.¡± I knew she was referring to death.

¡°I just need you to have some herbs. You had a really bad fever last night. I¡¯m glad you¡¯re better.¡± I mixed up the herbs and water the way Jool showed me and I put it to her lips. Aeryn turned her head away from it.

¡°What is it? It smells like dren.¡± I smiled.

¡°It¡¯s Jool¡¯s herbs. It¡¯s good for you. It¡¯ll clear you head.¡±

¡°Jool?¡± she looked puzzled. ¡°Don¡¯t you mean Zhaan¡¯s herbs?¡±

¡°Well it was Zhaan¡¯s herbs but it¡¯s Jool¡¯s now.¡± I said then I realised. ¡°Aeryn. Zhaan¡¯s dead. You do remember that don¡¯t you?¡±

¡°No. She¡¯s not. I just saw her yesterday.¡± Her smile disappeared. 

¡°Aeryn. What is the last thing you remember?¡±

¡°I was fixing the pipes for Pilot. Why? How long have I been unconscious?¡±

¡°Aeryn. Don¡¯t you remember anything? The pipe hit you and you got your memory back. That was over two cycles ago.¡± Everything became clearer to me. In her mind there was no cloning. There¡¯s only John Crichton.

¡°Are you saying I lost my memory again?¡±

¡°Yes. That¡¯s the only logical explanation I can think of.¡± 

¡°Can you do me a favour? Don¡¯t tell me about anything that has happened. I don¡¯t want to know about Zhaan¡¯s death.¡± She closed her eyes slightly and then struggled to get up. I quickly went over to help her.

¡°Jool¡¯s a new member of our crew.¡± I said quickly changing the subject.

¡°Is Chiana, D¡¯Argo and Buckwheat still here?¡± I smiled as she used my nickname for Rygel.

¡°Yeah. They¡¯re still here.¡± I reassured her. She nodded.

I didn¡¯t dare mentioned the cloning to her. I¡¯m not sure if it¡¯s my own selfishness or if it was to avoid making Aeryn feel unneeded pain. Either way I didn¡¯t tell her and I didn¡¯t plan to.

* * *

For the last couple of weeks Aeryn mainly kept to her room. I would keep her company. She¡¯s still grieving about Zhaan. I can tell. We talked but never about the past. She didn¡¯t want to hear about it and I didn¡¯t want to tell her. She was laughing again. That was all I cared about. I¡¯m not exactly lying to her but I¡¯m not sure how long I can keep the act up. Sooner or later things about the past will resurface.

The others didn¡¯t say anything and for that I was grateful. Aeryn never questioned their silence either. I¡¯m not sure if it¡¯s my imagination running wild but sometimes I can hear Aeryn crying at night but when I go into her room I see her asleep. It must be the ghosts of the past haunting my mind.

¡°John?¡± A voice woke me up from my thoughts. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

¡°Aeryn? It¡¯s late. What are you doing?¡± I moved aside so she could lie down next to me.

¡°I had a bad dream. I saw you dying. I just wanted to come here to make sure you¡¯re still here.¡± She nestled into my shoulder and fell asleep. I stayed awake fearful of Aeryn¡¯s dream.

* * *

I did not expect what happened in the morning. I woke up to find Aeryn shivering in the corner of my room.

¡°Aeryn. What¡¯s wrong? Are you okay?¡± I tried to hold her but she resisted.

¡°Stop it. Let go.¡±

¡°What¡¯s wrong? I can help you.¡±

¡°No you can¡¯t. It¡¯s too late for me.¡± A tear slid down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. ¡°You don¡¯t need to lie to me to keep me from the pain. I know¡­¡± I nodded my head not knowing what to say.

¡°I know I¡¯m not him but I¡¯m still John. Let me help you.¡± She calmed down and let me put my arms around her.

¡°I don¡¯t want to remember.¡±

¡°Shh¡­ it¡¯s alright.¡± I let her cry until she stopped. She was calmer and almost in a dreamlike state.

¡°I was happy when I couldn¡¯t remember. I was with John again.¡± I was hurt by her confession but I understood what she meant.

¡°I¡¯m still here. I may not be him but I¡¯m still John. I¡¯m still the John that¡¯s hopelessly in love with you.¡±

¡°I know... I was happy over the past few weeks. You were mine...¡±

¡°I¡¯m still yours.¡± Aeryn looked up at me and smiled. There was no longer pain in her eyes.

¡°Thank you.¡± She picked up her things and walked away and for the first time I allowed her without feeling regret.


End file.
